En busca de Fury
by Suri nwn
Summary: Todo era tranquilidad hasta que Lauren se dio cuenta de que Tiger no estaba bufando y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Fury, el pequeño cachorrito, no estaba.


**En busca de Fury**

Lauren tan solo pudo suspirar de satisfacción al ver lo tranquilo que estaba todo.

Wrath estaba de turno y al fin Tiger y Fury parecían llevarse bien ya que el gato se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre ella y no bufando como siempre hacía, después de todo, el pequeño Fury le encantaba jugar con Tiger, aunque este no parecía pasárselo tan bien o más bien, nada bien.

Extrañada, se estiró intentando localizar al pequeño cachorro, pero no lo consiguió.

Su mirada se unió a la del felino el cual se había despertado tras el movimiento de Lauren.

― ¿Dónde está Fury?

El gato maulló en respuesta y se bajó de su regazo para ir a comer.

Lauren apartó las mantas y se dispuso a buscar al más joven de la casa.

― ¡Fury! ― gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Llamándolo, fue habitación por habitación, pero el nombrado no daba señales de vida.

Al ver que no estaba, Lauren se llenó de preocupación y se cambió de ropa rápidamente.

Cuando llegó de nuevo al salón, se encontró con la ausencia de Tiger, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, el felino sabía el camino de regreso a casa, cosa que dudaba que supiese Fury.

Salió de casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la casa más cercana a preguntar.

Llamó a la puerta y al rato la compañera de Shadow, Bella, había abierto la puerta.

Su sonrisa desapareció al ver el rostro de Lauren.

― ¿Pasa algo?

― Fury no está en casa.

Al instante la primate se espantó. Ella había empezado a coger cariño a ese animalito lleno de energía que siempre la recibía entusiasmado cuando iba a casa de Lauren y Wrath.

― ¿Estás segura?

― Si, busqué por toda la casa. ― se pasó una mano por el pelo ― Aún no sé cómo logró salir.

―Espera un momento.

Bella desapareció en el interior de la casa y poco después salió con una chaqueta puesta sobre la ropa.

Cerró la puerta.

―Ahora, vayamos a buscar a Fury.

Empezaron a llamarlo mientras lo buscaban, pero el tiempo pasaba y sus esfuerzos no daban resultado.

― Iré un momento al bar a preguntar si lo han visto, tu sigue buscando.

―Claro.

Lauren echó a correr y entró en el bar.

Con la mirada intentó localizar a alguien conocido.

― ¿Lauren? – escuchó una voz ronca y profunda a sus espaldas. Se giró y se dio cuenta de quién era.

―Brass, por casualidad, ¿no habrás visto a un perro?

― ¿Un perro?

― Si, uno pequeñito y de pelaje oscuro.

― No, no he visto ninguno, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

― Es que se escapó de casa y no lo doy encontrado.

― Iré a preguntar si alguien lo ha visto.

Brass desapareció entre los cuerpos de la gente bailando y tras unos minutos volvió.

― Nadie lo ha visto, en cualquier caso, haré algunas llamadas para los que estén patrullando por el interior se fijen por si lo ven.

― Muchísimas gracias, Brass. ― le dedicó una sonrisa. Él pareció animarse un poco.

― De nada, Lauren, ya te llamaré si recibo noticias.

―Te lo agradecería.

Salió del bar y se reunió con Bella, quien seguía buscando al desaparecido perrito.

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó Bella esperanzada.

Lauren negó con la cabeza ― Nadie lo ha visto.

Bella suspiró.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

― Mami, tengo hambre.

Ellie miró a su pequeño niño que si bien aparentaba ser más mayor de lo que era ella seguía viéndolo como un pequeño bebé.

― Entonces iré hacerte un bocadillo, ¿vale?

Salvation asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmado, y empezó a jugar de nuevo con sus bloques.

Ellie soltó una pequeña risita y se dirigió a la cocina.

Casi había acabado con el bocata cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

Extrañada, fue a ver y se encontró la puerta abierta de par en par y un espacio vacío donde antes estaba su hijo.

― ¿¡Sal!? ― precipitadamente salió por la puerta y visualizó a su hijo a la lejanía. Corrió y se arrodilló ante él. ― Sal, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? No salgas de casa y mucho menos sin decirme nada.

― Pero mami ― el niño parecía arrepentido, más un sonido llamó la atención de nuevo y salió corriendo.

― Sal ― Ellie lo persiguió y cuando consiguió alcanzarlo, el niño se había erguido tras coger algo del suelo.

Ellie se dio cuenta de lo que era aun sin mirarlo, tras el pequeño sonido que produjo el animal.

Salvation se volteó y se acercó a su madre.

―Mira, mami ― el niño sonrió ― un perro.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bella y Lauren pararon de caminar cuando el móvil de la rubia empezó a sonar.

Lauren identificó el número y lo cogió enseguida.

― ¿Brass?

― Lo han encontrado.

Lauren miró hacia Bella y asintió, esta sonrió emocionada.

― ¿Dónde?

― Pues el pequeño Salvation lo escuchó ladrar desde su casa y salió a buscarlo escopetado, no quisiera ser Ellie en el momento que vio que el pequeño no estaba.

― Oh. ― Lauren se preocupó.

― No pasa nada, el niño no estaba muy lejos cuando salió de casa, pudo verlo fácilmente.

―Aun así…

― No tienes por qué preocuparte, no pasó nada malo, tu perrito está en su hogar, puedes ir a buscarlo cuando quieras.

― Está bien, y Brass…

― ¿Si?

― Gracias.

― No hay de que, ve a buscar a buscar a ese animalito tan problemático y esperemos que no vuelva a escaparse.

― Está bien, chao.

― Adiós.

Lauren colgó y le informó a Bella sobre lo ocurrido mientras iban a coger un carro.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tocaron al timbre.

Ellie se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a la puerta.

― Hola, chichas.

― Sentimos las molestias ― se disculpó Bella.

― Oh vamos, no pasa nada ― se hizo a un lado ― pasad por favor.

Lauren y Bella entraron al interior de la casa y pasaron al salón. Ellie las siguió tras cerrar la puerta.

Las chicas se enternecieron al ver al pequeño nueva especie jugando con el cachorrito.

― Sal, han venido a buscar al perro.

Salvation les prestó atención y se entristeció por la noticia.

Fury se acercó corriendo a las recién llegadas y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellas.

Lauren y Bella le acariciaron un poco y Fury volvió junto a Sal y empezó a lamerle la cara.

― Tienes que despedirte de él, Sal

Sal abrazó al perro y se negó a dejarlo ir.

Las mayores intercambiaron una mirada y Lauren se acercó al niño y se agachó junto a él.

― Puedes venir cuando quieras a mi casa para jugar con él.

Eso atrajo la atención del pequeño.

― ¿De verdad?

― Claro, Fury estará contento de poder jugar contigo, tengo otra mascota, un gato, pero ellos no parecen llevarse bien, el poder jugar contigo lo hará feliz.

― ¿Fury? ― El niño sonrió.

― Si, le pusimos ese nombre por tu padre.

Salvatión buscó la mirada de su madre.

― ¿Puedo ir a jugar con él?

― Claro, pero no siempre ¿vale, cariño?

El niño asintió y dejó ir al perro. Lauren lo cogió en brazos.

―Deberíamos irnos, ahora que lo pienso, no le dejamos siquiera una nota a Wrath y a Shadow, se pondrán como locos si no nos ven en casa.

Ellie rió.

― Pues iros poniendo en marcha, Fury estará al llegar supongo que vuestros compañeros también.

― Pues si, así que nos despedimos.

―Ir con cuidado.

―Lo tendremos.

Ellie se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras veía como las dos chicas subían al carro mientras Bella hacía una llamada, seguramente a Shadow y como Lauren le pasaba al perro a Bella para empezar a conducir.

Estaba a punto de entrar en casa cuando su compañero apareció.

―Hola, Ellie ― se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios ― ¿cómo te fue hoy el día? ¿pasó algo interesante?

Ellie sonrió y lo dejó entrar en casa.

― Toma asiento y te lo contaré todo.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado :)))) ( perdón si hay faltas uwu)**

 **A mi en lo personal si me gustó y además me gustaría hacer más situaciones cotidianas sobre los personajes así que creo que me volveréis a ver pronto por aquí :3**

 **Una pregunta, ¿al final se dijo el nombre del hijo de Becca y Brawn? Yo creo que si, pero no lo doy encontrado así que estoy en duda uwu Si se dijo ¿podríais decirme el nombre, por favor?**

 **Bueno, me despido, hasta la próxima :D**

* * *

 **Contestando a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Mayde: Muchas gracias :D Ahora podré hacer el one-shot que estaba pensado. De nuevo, te lo agradezco mucho ;3**

 **Jessy Brown: Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado :3 Uhm... Si te digo la verdad, prefiero dejarlo como un One-Shot, pero ahora mismo tengo un par de ideas para futuros proyectos. ¡Espero poder volver a leerte!**


End file.
